


i wanna

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Getting Together, Nudity, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica has tried everything to let Allison know that she’s into her. Everything. Flirting didn’t seem to do the trick because the hunter was completely oblivious. Any gesture Erica made was taken as friendly, paying for dinner, opening doors. Hell, she even kissed her one time. Well, it was on the cheek, but still.</p><p>It’s time for something a little dramatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: allica + if there a reason you're naked in my bed?

Erica has tried everything to let Allison know that she’s into her.  _Everything_. Flirting didn’t seem to do the trick because the hunter was completely oblivious. Any gesture Erica made was taken as friendly, paying for dinner, opening doors. Hell, she even kissed her one time. Well, it was on the cheek, but still.

It’s time for something a little dramatic.

So when Allison opens the door to her bedroom and sees Erica, she is quite shocked.

She flushes and trips. “Erica!” she exclaims, covering her eyes.

“Yes?” Erica answers, coy smile brightening her pretty face.

“Is there….is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Allison asks, not sure if she’s more embarrassed or intrigued.

Allison can’t see her, but Erica rolls her eyes. “I tried everything, Ally. I flirted and paid for dinner and kissed you. But you were too oblivious to notice. I thought that this was the only way I could show you that I like you.”

Shaking her head, Allison says, “You couldn’t have said ‘Ally, I wanna be your girlfriend?’”

Erica gapes. “I-well, I mean…uh….”

“You never said and I-well, I didn’t want to assume…”

“Oh my God, I’m such a moron. I’m sorry, Ally,” Erica apologizes while pulling her clothes on.

“Don’t worry about it. Really, it’s fine.”

“Ally, you can open your eyes now.”

He cheeks are still flushed and she seems somewhat unsure of what to do with her arms until Erica takes them and guides them to her waist. Looking up from underneath her lashes, she says, “Ally, I wanna be your girlfriend.”

Allison takes her by surprise when she leans in for a heated kiss.

“Okay,” she murmurs against Erica’s sweet lips. “Okay.”

 


End file.
